Daddy?
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: "In each person's childhood there's monsters that live in our closets and under our beds, but for some the monsters are real, and not in their heads. The little girl knows now, the name of her monster, because it's none other than John Hamish Watson." *warning major character death*


**A/N okay so this one was inspired by one of my very best friend, Whovian 1.0 who came up with the idea while we were watching a cheesy horror movie, and imagining an island were shippers are at war, and are building shipping yachts in underground lairs. But that's another fanfiction all together. But this one is about Moriarty, John, and Moriarty's daughter, no shipping. accept maybe some implied Johnlock. **

**P.S. The story teller is Moriarty. **

**Beta read by: Whovian 1.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. none of them.**

**_"The good rabbit man, only wanted to save the world from itself, but Mr. Hedgehog, and Mr. Otter, partners in crime, just couldn't let that happen. So the rabbit man had to make a choice, let the Otter man and the Hedgehog man destroy everything he was, or the Rabbit man could hide away, and hurt the ones he loved, but the Rabbit man wouldn't let them get away with it, so he tricked the Otter man into trying to fly, only Otters can't fly, so the Otter man fell, and the Hedgehog man couldn't do anything but watch, all the while the Rabbit man went into hiding, waiting for the day that he could come out and play in the sun again."_**

~~daddy~~

"Give me one reason. Give me one reason not to shoot you right now, for all of the things you've done to me, and to Sherlock, and all of those people you killed. Just one reason." John said pressing the barrel of his gun into Jim's forehead.

"Please, please don't kill me." Jim pleaded, staring up at John with fear.

"What's stopping me? Why shouldn't I? God knows you deserve a real bullet for all that you've done. Tell me why."

Jim remained silent his eyes darting to the darkened hallway in desperation, as though willing something to emerge from the dark, or urging it not to, "Because that's not what John Watson would do. John Watson would never gun down an unarmed man." Jim reasoned.

John laughed, "You don't know me at all. On a normal day, I wouldn't, but you. I would kill you no matter if you were armed or not. Because you deserve it."

Jim opened his mouth to say more, but John silenced him, "No, I'm not going to let you talk your way out of this, it's time to face up what to what you've done.

~~daddy~~

**_"Little did the Rabbit man know, that the Otter man had played the game too, and had found a way instead of falling he flew to safety and hid on his own, and let the Hedgehog man think that he was gone. Only the Otter man was impatient, and came home too soon, he showed to the Rabbit man he cared for the Hedgehog man, and couldn't bear to see him sad. This told the Rabbit man, all that he needed, he appeared on the TV and said 'did you miss me?' Now both Hedgehog, and Otter knew the Rabbit's secret. He played the game, and beat Mr. Otter. Because Mr. Rabbit, lasted months longer."_**

~~daddy~~

"Any last words?" John asked, cocking the gun, and looking into Jim's eyes.

"Don't hurt her." Jim pleaded, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp pain, and oblivion.

John's grip on the gun tightened, "Every good fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain right? Well you know what happens at the end of those stories, the hero always wins." John pulled the trigger, and Moriarty fell away, his eyes having flown open with the shock of the pain that had blossomed in his skull just before oblivion claimed him.

John let his gun fall to his side. A shaky breath escaping his lips, as he stared down at the body of the man that had tormented them all of these years.

"Daddy?" the voice was so quiet, John almost didn't hear it, but he turned slowly, and saw a little girl standing in the hallway, a small glow coming from the room at the end, she had a small stuffed bear dangling from her fingers, and her eyes were glued to the shape of Moriarty on the carpet, a red pool growing beneath him, and staining the carpet red.

"Daddy?" she asked again, this time louder, her eyes filling with tears, as she looked up at John, with wide eyes, "Daddy?"

~~daddy~~

**_"In each person's childhood there's monsters that live in our closets and under our beds, but for some the monsters are real, and not in their heads. So even as the rabbit lie on the floor slipping to sleep, he knows in his heart his mission's complete, because as his small daughter stares at his killer, he knows that the girl will never forgive them. The little girl knows now, the name of her monster, because it's none other than John Hamish Watson."_**

**Please review**

**Deductions for all! until next time allons-y! **


End file.
